I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus
by Serena Bluemoon
Summary: Quando James, Albus e Lily Potter se esgueiram para ver o Papai Noel, eles vêem muito mais do que queriam. Incluindo eventos que podem apenas assustá-los pela vida toda. Tradução


I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus

**Fic por: **Greekchic

**Tradução por:** Serena Bluemoon

**Disclaimer da autora: **Depois de treze histórias, eu acho que nós todos sabemos que eu NÃO possuo Harry Potter. Nem "I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus", do Jackson Five.

**Disclaimer da tradutora: **Nada é meu, só o fato de estar em português. Não ganho nada também.

**Notinha da tradutora de quinta:** Euuuu de novo! USHEUSH Natal 'ta chegando, então eu tinha que postar algo por aqui, né! Tudo bem que não é meu, mas enfim. Espero que gostem tanto quanto eu gostei. (:

**Sinopse: **Quando James, Albus e Lily Potter se esgueiram para ver o Papai Noel, eles vêem muito mais do que queriam. Incluindo eventos que podem apenas assustá-los pela vida toda.

**AVISO:** Se você ainda acredita em Papai Noel, isso aqui pode te chocar, de verdade. O_O USHEUSHE Brincadeira. :D

**Capítulo Único**

_Era a véspera de Natal, quando por toda a casa não havia uma criatura, sequer um rato, se movendo..._

"Al!"

Deixa pra lá, eu menti.

"Al! AL! Levanta!"

Um Albus Potter de sete anos, abriu um único olho verde sonolento, para ver seu irmão mais velho, James, curvado sobre sua cama, seu cabelo desarrumado e castanha avermelhado caindo sobre seus olhos castanhos, um sorriso alegre cruzando seu rosto. "Levante-se, Al! Vamos lá!"

"James?" Albus disse numa voz baixa e áspera, coçando seus olhos para espantar o sono. "O que você quer? Eu estou _cansado _e são..." ele olhou para o relógio de Quadribol e tentou distinguir que horas era, mas foi inútil. "É alguma hora. Me deixe dormir."

"É natal!" James disse alegremente, saindo da cama de Albus e puxando os cobertores de cima do seu irmão mais novo. "Levanta-se!"

Albus estremeceu instantaneamente de frio e se curvou em uma pequena bola, olhando para fora da janela para ver que ainda estava escuro lá fora. "O sol ainda não nasceu." Ele murmurou, esticando uma das mãos pequenas e agarrando seus cobertores. "Vá embora."

"Você lembra o que a mamãe disse?" James disse excitadamente. "Que quando os dois ponteiros estão no doze, o Papai Noel vem? Lembra?"

Al se lembrava, mas estava muito cansado. Tudo o que ele queria era se aconchegar sob seus cobertores novamente e flutuar de volta para o sono. Suas pálpebras começaram se fechar novamente.

"Al! Não durma enquanto eu falo com você, de novo! É natal! Papai Noel está aqui! Vamos vê-lo!"

Com isso, os olhos de Al se abriram e ele encarou James, os olhos incomodados. "Não podemos fazer isso!" ele sibilou, pânico claramente escrito em seu rosto. "Lembra do que a tia Hermione disse? Se garotinhos e garotinhas bons não estiverem dormindo em suas camas quando Papai Noel chegar, ele não nos dar nossos presentes!"

"Papai Noel não sabe o que estamos fazendo." James disse com desdém. "Teddy me disse ano passado que _ele_ acordou quando Papai Noel estava aqui e ele conseguiu seus presentes! Tia Hermione estava nos sacaneando."

Albus hesitou ao ouvir isso. Tia Hermione era uma das pessoas mais inteligentes que ele conhecia e ele sabia que ela, provavelmente, estava certa, mas quando James disse a ele que Teddy Lupin tinha visto Papai Noel, sua curiosidade cresceu. Além do mais, Teddy _nunca_ mentia para James.

"Certo." Albus suspirou, se desenrolando e saindo da cama, arrepiando-se assim que seus pés descalços tocaram o chão.

"Excelente!" James disse animadamente, quase pulando ao redor. "Nós temos que chamar a Lily também! Vamos lá!"

Seguindo seu irmão pelo corredor, Albus estava perdido em seus pensamentos sobre finalmente ver Papai Noel pela primeira vez em sua vida. Ele tinha estado nos shopping trouxas com seu pai e tinha visto Papai Noéis de mentira, mas dessa vez ele veria o de verdade. Quanto mais próximos os dois meninos Potter chegavam do quarto da caçula, mais a animação de Al se amontoou ao ponto de, quando James abriu a porta do quarto de Lily, ele estava pronto para livrar-se dos dois e correr escada à baixo para ver o Papai Noel por si mesmo.

Esgueirando-se para dentro do quarto de Lily, os meninos caminharam por entre os vários brinquedos esparramados pelo chão – eles não queriam acordar seus pais, especialmente sua mãe. Tanto James quanto Albus sabiam que se a mãe deles acordasse e os pegasse fora da cama, ela ia ficar muito brava.

"Lily." James sussurrou para a irmã de cinco anos, chacoalhando-a levemente.

Albus achou que essa era uma má idéia. Lily ficava muito irritada quando era forçada a acordar e a última coisa da qual eles precisavam era serem pegos com a mão na massa.

"James." Albus sussurrou. "Eu não acho que essa seja uma boa…"

"LILY." James sibilou, balançando-a agora. "Levante!"

Eles iam se meter em problemas, Albus sabia. Papai Noel iria, definitivamente, ouvir todo o barulho que eles estavam fazendo quando Lily finalmente acordasse e eles não ganhariam nenhum presente de Natal esse ano.

Um dos olhos castanhos de Lily se abriu, focando seu irmão mais velho. "Vá embora!" ela choramingou, virando sua cabeça, então James conseguia ver apenas seu cabelo bagunçado.

"Isso não vai funcionar." Albus disse medrosamente, olhando para a porta, sabendo que se James tentasse acordar a irmã deles novamente, seus pais, com certeza, iriam acordar.

"Vai sim. Cale a boca, Al." James disse teimosamente, agarrando os cobertores de Lily e os puxando, apenas como havia feito com Al nem dez minutos atrás. "_Levanta_, Lily!"

Lily, que estava usando apenas uma camisola rosa, tremeu e virou sua cabeça novamente, para olhar para James, seu lábio inferior se projetando para frente. "Vá EMBORA!" ela disse, sua voz aumentando com cada sílaba. "EU ESTOU CANSADA." Com isso, ela começou a bater suas pernas e braços, o começo do famoso acesso de raiva de Lily Luna Potter começando a aparecer.

Al estava pronto para fugir de volta para seu quarto quando ele viu as pernas de Lily se baterem, por que ele não queria estar no mesmo cômodo quando sua mãe percebesse que as crianças estavam acordadas, mas ele parou quando viu James se inclinar sobre Lily e pôr uma mão sobre sua boca, abafando seus gritos.

"Escuta, Lily." James disse, mandão. "É natal! Você não pode gritar! Você não quer ver o Papai Noel trazer seus presentes?"

Com as palavras de James, os olhos de Lily se arregalaram exponencialmente e o bater de seus membros pararam. Finalmente decidindo que era seguro soltá-la, James afastou sua mão da boca dela.

"Papai Noel está aqui?" Lily perguntou com a voz baixinha, ainda cheia de sono. "Mesmo?"

"Sim." James disse, obviamente deleitoso de que Lily não ia estragar seus planos. "Quer ir vê-lo?"

"SIM!" Lily exclamou, pulando para fora da cama e correndo na direção da porta. "Pap..." antes que seu grito pudesse estar completo, Albus agarrou sua irmã e cobriu a boca dela com sua mão.

"Você tem que ficar quieta, Lily." Albus brigou com sua irmã, seu corpo tenso e seus ouvidos atentos para qualquer barulho de seus pais acordando. "Você não quer que mamãe e papai acordem, certo?"

"É." James disse. "Por que se mamãe e papai nos ouvirem, não vamos poder ver o Papai Noel."

Os olhos de Lily estavam tão arregalados quanto pires, enquanto ela ouvia seus irmãos falarem e ela silenciosamente assentia em entendimento.

"Pode soltá-la, Al." James disse. "Agora, vamos lá! Vamos ver o Papai Noel antes que ele vá embora!"

Com isso, as três crianças Potter se esgueiraram para fora do quarto e andaram na ponta dos pés na frente do quarto de seus pais, esperando e rezando para que a super-audição dos adultos não os ouvissem, enquanto eles respiravam pesadamente. Eles, especialmente, esperavam que seu pai não os ouvisse, desde que ele tinha um sono extremamente leve e teria acordado se uma cama estalasse no meio da noite.

"Shh." James silenciou seus irmãos, assim que eles alcançaram a escada. "Temos que ficar quietos." Ele direcionou isso principalmente para Lily, que assentiu solenemente, afastando algumas mechas ruivas do seu rosto.

Descendo as escadas nas pontas dos pés, as crianças Potter se escoraram na parede, enquanto desciam os degraus, olhando ansiosamente ao redor, por alguma visão do Papai Noel barrigudo e com roupas vermelhas.

_Creak._

Al pulou em surpresa e, com um pouco de medo por causa do barulho, os meninos Potter olharam para trás, para ver Lily olhando timidamente para o degrau no qual estava parada. "Oops."

James rolou os olhos, mas também manteve um olho nas portas lá em cima. James também sabia que se seus pais soubessem que eles estavam acordados, eles estariam em problemas.

"Pula, Lily." James sussurrou, esticando seus braços na direção da sua irmãzinha. "Eu te pego."

Obediente, a pequena Lily pulou nos braços de seu irmão, salva no primeiro andar.

Com isso para trás, as crianças Potter voltaram a andar, esgueirando-se na direção da sala de estar, esperando ver um relance do Papai Noel.

Passeando pela cozinha, James, Al e Lily pararam próximos uns aos outros, escondidos atrás de paredes e móveis. Enquanto eles queriam ver o Papai Noel, eles não queriam que ele os visse, por que eles não receberiam seus presentes esse ano. E para três crianças com menos de dez anos, isso era uma grande coisa.

Finalmente, Al viu as bordas da árvore de Natal ao longe, e ele cutucou James nas costas, mostrando a ele o que tinha visto. Alcançando atrás de si, Al apertou a mão miúda da sua irmã e os três aumentaram seus passos, estes passando desapercebidos.

Foi quando eles ouviram uma risada baixa.

As crianças congelaram em seus lugares, indo para o local mais escondido, que daria a eles uma visão perfeita da lareira, da mesa onde os cookies e o leite estavam e... A mãe deles acariciando o Papai Noel!

_I saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus_

_Underneath the mistletoe last night_

_She dind't see me creep_

_Down the stairs to have a peep_

_She thought that I was tucked up_

_In my bedroom, fast asleep_

"É a mamãe?" Lily ofegou com os olhos arregalados, a boca aberta. Seu rosto estava idêntico ao de seus irmãos, também. Eles não podiam acreditar no que eles estavam vendo.

_Then I saw mommy tickle Santa Claus_

_Underneath his beard so snowy white_

_Oh, what a riot it would have been_

_If daddy had only seen_

_Mommy kissing Santa Claus last night_

A mãe deles riu suavemente novamente, enquanto ela arranhava o pescoço do Papai Noel e, então, depositou um beijo em sua bochecha. Papai Noel também riu e passou os braços ao redor da cintura da mãe deles.

"O que a mamãe está _fazendo_?" James murmurou com nojo. "Ew!"

"E o pai?" Al perguntou com confusão. Ele sempre tinha pensado que seus pais amavam muito um ao outro! Sua mãe sempre tinha dito que seu pai era o amor da vida dela e seu pai contou à Al que ele nunca tinha amado ninguém tanto quanto ele amava sua mãe.

"Mamãe?" Lily disse em confusão, inclinando sua cabeça para o lado, sua boca ainda aberta em choque. Deu um passo experimental para frente, mas Al segurou a gola da sua camisola.

"Você não pode, Lily."

"O que a mamãe está _fazendo? _Esses sãos os beijos do papai!"

_I saw mommy kissing Santa Claus_

_Underneath the mistletoe last night_

_She didn't see me creep_

_Down the stais to have a peep_

_She thought that I was tucked up_

_In my bedroom, fast asleep_

Os olhos de Al estavam, positivamente, queimando perante a visão da sua mãe beijando outro homem – especialmente Papai Noel, de todas as pessoas!

Sua mãe riu de novo, uma risada profunda e gutural e se inclinou para frente novamente, para beijar o Papai Noel inteiramente na boca. Apenas a visão disso, fez o estômago de Al doer e ter pensamentos ruins do Papai Noel. Ele não podia acreditar que sua mãe faria isso com seu pai! Ele teve a idéia de para o andar de cima e acordar seu pai para contar à ele, mas seus pés apenas não se moviam.

"Isso é _perfeito_." James ofegou. "Eu preciso de uma câmera!"

"Por quê?" Lily perguntou, ainda tentando se livrar do aperto de Al.

"Você não entende? Eu posso chantagear a mamãe com essa foto! Eu nunca me meteria em problemas novamente.

Al apenas tinha que chutá-lo por esse comentário. Às vezes, seu irmão podia ser _tão _idiota.

_Then I saw mommy tickle Santa Claus_

_Underneath his beard so snowy white_

_Oh, what a riot it would have been_

_If daddy had only seen_

_Mommy kissing Santa Claus last night_

Não obstante, a imagem do papai Noel beijando sua mãe estava, agora, permanentemente gravada em sua mente. Ele desejou que nunca tivesse concordado em descer para ver o Papai Noel. Ao seu lado, James estava murmurando como Teddy _nunca _acreditaria nisso, enquanto Lily ainda estava lutando com unhas e dentes. A única coisa que a estava parando, era o aperto de Al na sua gola.

Sem saber que as crianças os espionavam, "Papai Noel" e Ginny Potter continuavam a se beijar, as mãos do homem começando a ficar agitadas. Pousando-as confortavelmente na cintura de Ginny, elas começaram a, habilmente, erguer a camiseta dela, então a pela das costas da mulher estava exposta.

Essa ação tirou a cor do rosto de James, e ele arfava, enquanto um chocado Al, acidentalmente, soltava a camisola de Lily.

"FIQUE LONGE DA MINHA MAMÃE!" Lily gritou, correndo na direção do Papai Noel e de sua mãe.

"Ah, cara." Al e James sibilaram em horror, enquanto observavam sua irmã correr.

Ginny e 'Papai Noel' se afastaram ao ouvir a voz da Lily e, um segundo mais tarde, Papai Noel gemeu, assim que a garotinha trombou nele, o afastando da mãe dela. "Vá embora!" ela disse. "Eu não gosto mais de você!"

"Lily?" Ginny ofegou, seus olhos fixos na sua filha mais nova, batendo seus pequenos punhos contra um atordoado papai Noel. "O que você..." seus olhos correram na direção onde James e Albus estavam escondidos e fez contato ocular com eles.

"James Sirius! Albus Severus! O que vocês estão fazendo fora da cama?!"

_Mommy kissing Santa Claus last night!_

**Nota da tradutora: **Vai, foi engraçadinha! USHEUSEH :3

Comentem! :D


End file.
